Perfect Chaos
Perfect Chaos|パーフェクトカオス|Pāfekuto Kaosu}} is the Super State of Chaos, which the creature assumes when absorbing the negative energies of all seven Chaos Emeralds, and is Chaos's strongest known form. It is the final boss of Sonic Adventure and the second boss on the console version of Sonic Generations. Chaos's transformation into Perfect Chaos is central to the plot of Sonic Adventure. Around 4,000 years prior to Sonic Adventure, Chaos, in a fit of rage, assumed this form to lay waste to the Knuckles Clan and the rest of the world, but was stopped by Tikal. Millennia later, when Chaos returned due to the actions of Dr. Eggman, it worked alongside the doctor in hopes of achieving the form of Perfect Chaos again so it could continue its destructive rampage. It was eventually successful, and became Perfect Chaos once more, but was later defeated and redeemed by Super Sonic. Physical Appearance Standing as vastly more different than any of Chaos' previous forms and other Super States, Perfect Chaos resembles a several-stories-tall snake-like beast, completely composed of water. It possesses a very large mouth, complete with razor sharp teeth, which extends far beyond its green eyes, which for the first time have pupils that resemble a reptile's. It also has flaps of skin hanging from just behind its eyes, and its brain, which is its only organic-looking organ, can be seen inside the "fin" on the top of its head. The base of its snake-like body seemly merges with the water below it in a huge whirlpool and cyclone, and it has several large tentacles extending from its base. Perfect Chaos's original appearance in Sonic Adventure differs greatly from its current one. In Sonic Adventure, Perfect Chaos's entire body from top to bottom is shown to be completely composed of clear water, with no real distinction between the different sections of its skin, and the spikes on its back are merely blunt extensions of its "flesh". In Sonic Generations, Perfect Chaos's appearance received a noticeable update: while its abdomen and base are still made of liquified water, its upper body now has a more solid appearance. It has a darker reptilian-scaled skin (possibly made of compressed water) covering its back, sides, and head, and it has pointy spikes extending from its back. It is also shown to have green horns on its nose area and behind its eyes, green teeth, and tongue, and what appear to be green-glowing arteries running from the base of its body to its spikes and brain. It has been explained that this was what Perfect Chaos was originally meant to look like, but due to technological restraints, it was not possible at the timeBradyGames Sonic Generations Strategy Guide - page 206 "Interview with Sonic Team's Iizuka-san" History First Transformation and The Destruction of The Knuckles Clan Chaos's first known transformation into Perfect Chaos occurred around 4,000 years prior to Sonic Adventure. One dark night, Pachacamac the Echidna, the chief of the Knuckles Clan, led an attack at the Altar of the Emeralds, the home of Chaos and the Chao that it was protecting, in order to seize the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, which Chaos was guarding as well, and gain the means to further his war-mongering ambitions, namely against the Nocturnus Clan. The attack on the Altar was merciless, and lead to the Chao living there, and even the chief's own daughter and Chaos' friend, Tikal the Echidna, who tried to stop her father, getting injured and trampled over. Chaos itself bore witness to the whole attack from inside the Altar. Seeing the Chao that it had sworn to protect and its friend getting harmed, Chaos became enraged by the Knuckles Clan's actions, and was consumed by anger and sadness. In a fit of rage and retaliation, Chaos appeared and used the seven Chaos Emeralds' negative energy to become Perfect Chaos, and began laying total waste to the entire Knuckles Clan civilization. Still blinded by rage however, Perfect Chaos would not stop its destructive rampage, and would had eventually spread it to the rest of the world, but it was stopped in time by Tikal, who used her prayer to seal herself and Perfect Chaos inside the Master Emerald. It appeared that in the process, Perfect Chaos was returned to normal and robbed of the Chaos Energy it had harnessed. The effects of Perfect Chaos' first attack would over time have a significant impact on the world, such as the creation of Angel Island, the slow extinction of the Knuckles Clan, and the ascendancy of the Nocturnus Clan within the ancient world. The Threat of Perfect Chaos At the beginning of Sonic Adventure, however, Chaos was freed from the Master Emerald by Dr. Eggman, who had translated ancient echidna writings about the beast and Perfect Chaos. Eggman sought to use it as a weapon that would allow him to build Eggmanland. Upon freeing Chaos, Eggman supposedly assumed control of the creature and began seeking out the Chaos Emeralds to transform Chaos into Perfect Chaos and make it invincible. In truth, however, Chaos was nowhere near under the control of Eggman, and only followed Eggman so it could become Perfect Chaos again and continue unleashing its anger upon the world. The chase for the emeralds went well for the two of them, with Chaos eventually obtaining six Chaos Emeralds, becoming Chaos 6. It was, however, at this point that Chaos was defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. Chaos lost all the emeralds, thus ruining Dr. Eggman's plans. Chaos decided to rebel against Dr. Eggman and to collect the seven Chaos Emeralds on its own to become Perfect Chaos. Perfect Chaos' Return and Defeat Through quick assaults, Chaos attacked Dr. Eggman and Knuckles, and took six of the Chaos Emeralds from Angel Island. It then went out to find the seventh emerald, which was in the Tornado 2, and was successful, despite Sonic and Tails's attempt to stop it. With the seven emeralds in its possession, Chaos became Perfect Chaos once more and resumed its goal of destroying the world, starting with Station Square. Wasting no time, Perfect Chaos began annihilating the human city with destructive water streams and giant tsunamis, leaving nothing behind but the flooded ruins of the city. As Perfect Chaos continued its rampage throughout Station Square, Sonic and his friends arrived on the scene and witnessed first-handed Perfect Chaos' terrifying power. Shortly after, Perfect Chaos was attacked by a vengeful Dr. Eggman in the Egg Carrier 2, but Perfect Chaos made short work of the doctor by destroying his vessel with a single energy beam from its mouth. After shooting down the Egg Carrier 2, Perfect Chaos had managed to absorb all of the negative Chaos Energy from the Chaos Emeralds, and expelled the now powerless and useless emeralds from its body. This act, however, proved to be Perfect Chaos' own undoing, as Sonic harnessed the positive Chaos Energy from the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic and engaged Perfect Chaos. Though Perfect Chaos managed to put up a decent fight, it was no match for Super Sonic, who defeated Perfect Chaos, and returned it to normal. In the aftermath of the fight, Chaos' anger and rage was neutralized by Super Sonic's power, thus returning Chaos to the peaceful creature it once was. With no reason to pursue its destructive ways anymore, Chaos left with Tikal to live its life in peace. Other Game Appearances ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Perfect Chaos makes a cameo as an ice sculpture in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games during the Dream Figure Skating competition in Sonic Land. ''Sonic Generations'' |Perfect Chaos in Sonic Generations]] Perfect Chaos serves as a boss in the game Sonic Generations, and is the main boss of the Dreamcast era. The player does not use Super Sonic in this game, as the player cannot obtain all seven Chaos Emeralds before fighting it. Instead, the player must navigate three different kinds of levels, each involving going into it and coming out the top end, which damages it. Its last resort is sending platforms out of the water. These platforms fall after an allotted time, so the player must hurry and avoid falling off, and Homing Attack the top of it to end the fight. Powers and Abilities By absorbing all of the negative Chaos Energy from the seven Chaos Emeralds, Perfect Chaos obtains unprecedented size and power on a god-like scale, which is said can easily lay waste to the entire world. In this form, Chaos' hydrokinetic powers have been enhanced to the point where it has total control over water and can control entire floods, such as when Perfect Chaos floods Station Square with ease in a matter of seconds with colossal tidal waves. It can also handle its hydrokinetic abilities in a more delicate manner, such as conjuring up small tornadoes of water or create water sprouts in certain areas. Just like its earlier forms, Perfect Chaos has complete control over its physical structure, and can merge with the water below it, thus becoming one with its floods, extend its tentacles for greater range and recompose itself from water when emerging or when having its body shattered. Also, due to its incredible size, Perfect Chaos has enormous amounts of physical strength and can destroy entire buildings with just one strike with its tentacles. Perfect Chaos' new powers also include energy projection, which allows it to fire waves of highly destructive energy. As seen so far, it is capable of firing clusters of pink energy balls, launch energy bullets from the spikes on its back, and firing a huge energy beam from its mouth, which is powerful enough to destroy the Egg Carrier 2 with just one shot. Perfect Chaos' main weakness appears to be its brain. Whenever its brain is struck, it not only causes Perfect Chaos great pain, but also causes its entire body structure to weaken and crumble. It appears to be a critical weak point for Perfect Chaos, as Sonic was able to defeat Perfect Chaos in Sonic Generations, without transforming into Super Sonic, by attacking its brain. Category:Enemies